podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
Willem Dafoe
Acclaimed star of stage and screen Willem Dafoe often appears in Podtoid in the form of hypothetical film pitches for roles that would suit his acting prowess. According to Max Scoville, the reason for Tom Berenger's disfigurment in the accalaimed Daofe film, Platoon, was because Dafoe, the protagonist sergeant, was so naturally demonic looking that they had to one up him to make up for his literally, develish looks. It's been stated that the reason for this is that Jim Sterling really liked Willem Dafoe as the Green Goblin attacking New York in the 2002 hit-film Spider-Man. Before being a Podtoid host, Jim Sterling would do a simillar act of movie-pitching to Nicolas Cage, who have been known to pop up in several Willem Dafoe movies since. And while Jim is the one most common to pitch a movie, other hosts also tend to join in on the fun. Tommy Wiseau claims not to know who Dafoe is. Dafoeverse Dafoe has occasionally been referred to as the "Patron Saint of Podtoid," and as such, his influence has begun to expand past the boundaries of Podtoid itself. Dafoe is most recently known for having taken over the Wii U Miiverse Rabbids Land Community, with the people showing their reverent love for the acclaimed actor of screen, stage and of fine oral tradition as laid forth by Sterling. Film Pitches for Willem Dafoe The Breast Man (Podtoid 154: Willem Dafoe in the Breast Man - 2011-06-17) : "Willem Dafoe features as a corrupt, corporate CEO who wants to knock down a breast cancer ward to build a new car park. Only, he wakes up one morning to discover he has breasts. Laugh along with Willem Dafoe as he learns to love as he gets out of scraps with his equally corrupt business partner played by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and eventually becomes lovers with a doctor at the hospital played by Halle Berry. Willem Dafoe finds a lump, is treated by the hospital, learns his lesson and we all smile." ''- Jim Sterling : Hollow Back Girl (aka. Hollow Man 3) (Podtoid 156: Hipster - 2011-06-29) : ''"Willem Dafoe stars as Hollow Man as he becomes invisible but his head remains visible. Willem Dafoe's floating head goes around looking at ladies in the shower. Women would roll their eyes and say 'It's fucking Willem Dafoe again, ignore him'. There is no plot, just Willem Dafoe's discovery of this invention and his misuse of it to break into Sorority houses'"- Max Scoville : Willemillions (Podtoid 157: Muddy Buddies - 2011-07-08) : "In similar vein to the film, Multiplicity, Willem Dafoe learns the secret to cloning himself, but soon discovers that each clone becomes inbred with genetic data, that subsequent clones have subtle, weird physical deformities. Examples include: unnaturally small ears, really long fingernails, a finger sticking out of his chest, his beard growing from under his lips.'"- Tara Long : Muddy Buddy (aka. Muddy Buddies) (Podtoid 157: Muddy Buddies - 2011-07-08) : "An elementary school boy or a self conscious girl in her first semester of college is very afraid of thunder and lightning, but their dad always told them that thunder and lightning is magic and wonderful things can come of it as long as you get through the storm. After a big lightning storm, the boy/girl goes outside and explores through the wilderness and finds a big puddle of mud. They start playing around in the mud, searching around and seeing how things are feeling. They look out in the mud and two eyes open, and a big smile comes out of the mud and it's Willem Dafoe, made of mud, completely nude. He comes out and says 'I just want to friends!' and they say 'Oh, great!' and bring him to school/college. All the students there start loving, touching and caressing the mud man. The boy/girl start rubbing their face into him as Willem Dafoe says 'I'm so glad you're rubbing your face againist me, I'm ecstatic.' During the end of the film, he becomes a big sensation with nobody knowing if he is a mud man or just a weirdo.'" ''- Jonathan Holmes : Shrink 'em Dafoe (Podtoid 157: Muddy Buddies - 2011-07-08) : "''A little boy played by Thomas Sangster is shrunk and gets trapped inside legendary actor Willem Dafoe. But he's not alone. Two crooks, played by Willem Dafoe and Danny DeVito, have also gone inside to steal the most valuble item in Hollywood, Willem Dafoe's acting gene. Hijinks ensue, as the little boy drops tonsils on their heads and the crooks keep falling on a fart button inside Willem Dafoe whist he tries to wine and dine Mila Kunis. Willem Dafoe dicusses how he really wants to fuck her with Danny DeVito, who wants to watch whist in a wardrobe and jerk his little cock." -'' Jim Sterling : Suburban Centaurs (Podtoid 161: Son of a bitch, play my puzzle! - 2011-08-03) : ''"Willem Dafoe and Vince Vaughn star as two young centaurs who have to travel to New York at the request of the Centaur King to find girlfriends. Hilarity ensues when the Centaur King played by Danny DeVito says 'Ya gotta go to New Yeark and get girlfriends, while I'm jerking off.' Traffic jams are held up by two cenataurs with a taxi driver screaming 'Get out the way yer horse's ass!' to which Willem Dafoe responds 'I have a horse's ass because I'm a centaur." ''- Jim Sterling : Kid Icarus (Podtoid 168: Hotel For Pigs (With Tommy Wiseau! - 2011-09-21) : ''"Willem Dafoe plays Kid Icarus. Directed by Tommy Wiseau. Enough Said'"- Jim Sterling : Double Brothers (Podtoid 192: Kissing and Pissing with Willem Dafoe - 2012-02-29) : "Willem Dafoe stars as Wilhelm Das Foe, an Austrian man in America who turns out to have a twin brother played by Danny DeVito. Willem Dafoe acts Austrian saying 'GET TO DA CHOPPER' and 'I'LL BE BACK'. Danny DeVito slips on a Banana peel and gets a pitchfork up his ass. They be brothers together, pissing in the same toilet and trying to have a sword fight with their pissy streams. Willem Dafoe gets his cock out with a close up by the camera with deep drum music and then Willem Dafoe Danny DeVito gets his little one out with a quick, high tune. And then they do deep kissing. Willem Dafoe gets on his knees with the song 'Starry Starry Night' with him and Danny DeVito still pissing." ''- Jim Sterling : Being John Malkovich II: District Dafoe (Podtoid 193: Transgenderistism - 2012-03-07) : ''"In the far future of 2014, New York City has been wiped out by a 200 year long nuclear war. The citizens are mutants and people are dying of raditation. Until, a mysterious man with a vision builds a city far above the wastes of New York. The city is supported by four limbs, for indeed the city is a giant steel Willem Dafoe. The head says 'Ehhhhh, Ehhhhh. I'm Willem Dafoe'. For indeed, many migrated up the elevator along Willem Dafoe's left leg into his bum. And they repopulate the world there. For a while everyone is happy by the mysterious benefactor, who only appears with a cloth over his head (not at all like Cobra Commander) who speaks with an altered voice recorder. '' : ''"He tells them to live and can keep living in District Dafoe must not violate the five rules. Trouble is, no one told anyone what the rules were, and soon there is Government oppresion from the Dafoebots, an army of policing robots that look like Willem Dafoe, with spinning heads going 'EHHHH'. The freedom fighters are led by Brendan Fraiser, who is joined by Harry Potter, played by Daniel Radcliffe. The sexy starlet of the film is played by Debra Messing, who, like all first time troublemakers in District Dafoe, has a pair of tits drawn on her forehead with permanent marker: a curvy 'w' for Willem and an infinity symbol to represent eternal punishment with two dots in the middles. Second time offenders get thrown out of Willem Dafoe's butt to fall to their deaths. Instead, because it so nuclear, people mutate on the fall down, turning into screaming squids which congregate in the air around District Dafoe. The freedom fighters fight the Dafoebots, liberate the people, and break into the citadel of the mysterious benefactor. They spin the chair around and take his hood off....fuck, it's Willem Dafoe (who we all thought were dead). He says 'Nooo, I didn't dieeee'. Then the credits roll with the theme from American Beauty" ''- Jim Sterling : Look Who's Talking IV: Baby's Day Out 2 Hell in 3D (Podtoid 195: Screaming Willem Dafoe Sperm - 2012-03-29) : ''"Brendan Fraser and Debra Messing have had baby and have the perfect life. They are both stock brokers, they have picturesque house and have a pomegranate dog. They alternate time off work to look after the baby. One night, Brendan Fraser is awoken up by a voice that says 'Hey. Hey you'. He looks around their room and sees his baby stood upright holding the bars of the cot. Willem Dafoe's face is now the baby's face, on a newborn baby's body. He says 'Hey daddy. I need you to steal for me'. He wakes up and thinks it was a dream. : "Next night, 'Hey, fucker egg!' Brendan Fraser looks up and his baby says 'Yeah, daddy boy, this ain't no dream. I'm an evil baby! and I need you steal for me!' as it turns out over the course of this film that this baby is no dream; it is an evil baby that only Brendan Fraser can see Willem Dafoe's face on. And as the film goes on, the baby keeps the face and gets Brendan Fraser to steal (not a lot of) drugs for it under the threat of 'I'm gonna stab your little wifey in the cunt if you don't steal cough medicine for me!'. : "Eventually, the crimes escalate until the baby orders 'Kill for me!' which eventually ends with him slitting the dog's throat and burning the body. Eventually they meet the Chinese man from Gremlins who tells them that a curse has been placed on Brendan Fraser. He has to perform an exorcism on top of a cliff and the baby attacks him. Eventually he kicks the baby over him onto the cliff where the baby is holding on. After a call for help, Brendan Frasier grabs the baby's hand and comforts the baby as he's about to pull him up. The baby laughs and pulls a knife from its diaper and tries to stab Brendan Fraser in the hand and he lets go. The baby falls back in slow motion going 'Ehhhhh, I'll see your wife's cunt in hell!'. : "Debra Messing escapes from her capture and sacrifice and starts crying with relief. Brendan Fraser starts to comfort his wife when he hears a voice. He looks down and really starts panicking for the voice is Willem Dafoe inside of him. He starts panicking and screaming, he pulls down his pants and underwear and penis is fully erect. It points up at him and a huge amount of spunk spurts out of his penis and the spunk shoots directly at the camera. And just as it's about hit the camera, you can see Willem Dafoe's face in it screaming, with the implication that no matter how many babies Brendan Fraser has, they will all be evil Willem Dafoe babies." - Jim Sterling Escape from New York (Podtoid 196: Sesame Meat - 2012-04-04) : Zapped! 3 (Podtoid 196: Sesame Meat - 2012-04-04) : "Willem Dafoe gets zapped and is a teenager. One day he gets really upset because his homework isn't done. He starts screaming and his homework magically does itself. Willem Dafoe comes to the conclusion that if he gets upset and starts yelling he can do whatever he wants. He gets girls to start dancing sexily for him and the Dean to spill his coffee. Everyone whole heartedly approves of this" - Jonathan Holmes World War Fun (Podtoid 199: Goose Penis - 2012-04-25) : "A feel good-fi'lm for picking up America's spirit. National patriotism is at an all time low, the economy is still low people don't know who to vote for. The fun side of World War One, for about an hour Willem Dafoe wearing a solider's uniform slides down a slide going 'Weeeee, war's so fun!'. The entire gay German side are all laughing along because everyone's having a good time. They also put lots of phallic penis' in their mouths. Then at the end Willem Dafoe is given a medal for saving America and defeating their leader, Osama Von Laden." - Jim Sterling The Taste of Crime (Podtoid 200: Gay Sex Orgy Nightmare - 2012-05-02) : "Willem Dafoe plays the tounge arm of the law, Sergeant Lick who has a superpower he got after licking a radioactive ice cream. He has the power to taste crimes with his radioactive, augmented tounge. When they catch criminals he can tell if they're innocent or gulity by licking their face and tasting the guilt and all details of the crime. A suspect named Johnny, played by Brendan Fraser, is questioned by Police but upon interigation by Dafoe loses his last lick of freedom as Willem Dafoe grabs him by the ears and licks him long and hard from his chin over his lips to his forehead up to his hair going 'Uaaaaaaaaaaa, sexed a baby! Throw him in the jail'. : "A bad thing has happened. Osama Bin Laden has come to town in his giant Turban Helicopter, played by Gene Simmons who is all browned up. He threatens to blow up New York if he doesn't get given $1000. The Mayor of NYC is stopped from delivering by Willem Dafoe who says 'Don't you dare, something tastes bad of crime, and I'm gonna..lick it'. He spends his way licking his way through the criminal underworld. He interogates Osama-look alikes from the street. He licks his way through Al Qaeda to find where he is, fo'r every lick he takes takes him one step closer. In Time Square (again), they confront, and before Willem Dafoe can do anything, Bin Laden smears Peanut Butter on his face, obsures his flavor negating his superpower as he walks away backwards. : "Willem Dafoe can't find him and licks random passers bys to no avail. Bin Laden taunts him saying 'I'm over here!'. Finally, it rains, and Bin Laden holds his face saying 'Ahh, no' for ten minutes. And then Willem Dafoe says 'My tounge is picking something up!' as he swims through a sea of people using his tounge. He grabs Bin Laden and proceeds to lick his face off. Bin Laden says with his final breath 'I AM A SKELINGTON!' and grows bone wings and flys into the sun. Just before the credits roll, Willem Dafoe looks into the sun with the subtitle 'Don't worry kids, it's safe to do this' and he says to his sidekicks, played by David Hyde Pierce and iCarly, 'I'm going to lick the sun'." ''- Jim Sterling Patch Adams Two: Is It Pedophilia or Not? (Podtoid 201: I Don't Want To Mutilate - 2012-05-09) : ''"Willem Dafoe is Hamza Aziz the cure for cancer, in a revolutionary surgery in which his body is literally the cancer antibody. In order for the patient to be cured of cancer, the patient must pull down their pants and underpants and Willem Dafoe must pull their penis open and climb inside it head first, crawls into a ball and spins around like a Hedgehog and comes out of their asshole. Willem Dafoe comes out of their anus, covered in cancer and shakes it all off like a wet dog and they store it in a cancer chamber where it is eaten by a cancer friend. : "There is an element of conflict. He has a rival, the corrupt, jealous, ex-cure for whooping cough chief of police played by Brendan Fraser Weird Al Yankovic, who has been waiting for years to get Willem Dafoe for this. A sick little eight year old boy, played by Nicolas Cage, comes in. Willem Dafoe wants to save his life but Weird Al tells him if he tells if he touches the boy's penis, it's pedophilia and he will be arrested in the name of the law. The moral dilemma is tough, Willem Dafoe talks to his friend Dracula, played by Ryan Daniels Reynolds, about it. He can't touch the boy's penis under any cirumstances, you're going to jail because it is the far future of 2013. The film revolves around Willem Dafoe's choice to save the boy but get arrested or not go to jail." '' - Jim Sterling The Crucifixion of Mary J. Blige (Podtoid 202: Your Humble Anal Caretaker - 2012-05-16) : ''"The film starts with the Last Supper of Mary J. Blige, played by Tia and Tamera from Sister, Sister, as she talks to her disciples. There is a Spooky Devil played by Melissa Joan Hart with a moustache with devil written on it with red paint. She keeps pointing at Mary saying 'Ahh, eat some bread'. Mary doesn't know that her freind Hodas played by Malcolm Mcdowell is traitorous. Danny DeVito and Brendan Fraser wearing giant noses with big beards (not jewish) and big tall hats eating bagels saying 'We will kill this Mary J. Blidge, bleeehh'. : "Mary J. Blige is arrested by The Roman, played by John Cusack and Nicolas Cage. She is dragged through the streets whist being yelled by the peasants questioning her status. She is dragged before Pontius Pilate, played by Tobey Maguire, saying 'I will not kill you Mary K. Blidge' and he whips her with a big stick whist the not Jewish people watch. They drag her again through the street whist Tobey Maguire pissed down the stairs. Mary says to Peter played by Rutger Hauer 'Surely thoust must recognize me?' but he says he doesn't and turns away. A rooster played by and Macy Grey and Mary J. Blige is also there. They drag her up to the Crucifix, nail her in, and place a Crown of Thorns on her head. : "And then she dies with her last breath 'Oh, bollocks' as they stick a stick in her stomach and weeds grow out of her stomach and say 'The boy king is dead'. And then the camera turns around from the front of Mary J. Blidge and it turns out that the Crucifix is played by Willem Dafoe who says 'I killed your friend Mary J. Blige and now I'm going to kill you too! EHHHH' and the camera zooms in his mouth and the credits roll' ''- Jim Sterling Diablo (Podtoid 203: The Peehole Must Not Be Tampered or Touched - 2012-05-23) I Sing a Song of Spiders (Podtoid 208: It's Covered in Weeping Sores - 2012-07-04) '' "Set in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe, the film is an indirect prequil to Joss Whedon's original 1997 TV series in which high school hearthrob Willem Dafoe, recieves the gift of singing spiders. Dafoe is the lead singer of the most popular high school band called The Awesome Band. Every time he opens his mouth to sing with his band, also known as The Best Band, spiders fly out of his mouth (loads of 'em!). The band, sometimes referred to as Yes, Them, features an all star cast of characters including Willem Dafoe movie pitch regular Steve Bucemi and Mabel "Madea" Simmons, as portrayed by Tyler Perry." - Jim Sterling The Party Flower (Podtoid 209: Toxic Love Holes - 2012-07-11) "In this fun film for the entire family, Brendan Frasier plays an architect working at the Clamp Company(note: this is in fact the same Clamp Company found in the film Gremlins II: The New Batch, setting it in the same universe). He is very good at what he does, but only because he uses plants around him for inspiration. When his boss asks him to start on a big job, and his most recent plant is dead, Frasier hurries out to locate a new plant. He comes to a strange antique store, run by Cheech Marin, where he finds what appears to be the perfect replacement. But when he goes back to work, he finds that there is more to this flower than meets the eye. At the most comically inopportune moments, the flower gains a face(played by Willem Dafoe) and will wave around screaming "I'M DANCIN', I'M DANCIN'!" Brendan Frasier initially tries to simply hide the mischevious flower from his boss, but eventually learns to love it." ''- Jim Sterling I'll Photograph Your Ass (Podtoid 210: I'm Nightwing & I'm Gonna Sex You With My Penis - 2012-07-18) : ''"Brendan Fraser plays Brendan Fraser, a hot, upcoming Hollywood talent. Everyone wants him to play the next big stuff. Brendan Fraser has trouble on the horizon, in the form of a paparazzi photographer called Beanie Tuesday, played by Willem Dafoe. Brendan Fraser has a happy life, he is married to Debra Messing has a baby played by Gilbert Gottfried.Willem Dafoe is out to ruin Brendan Fraser's career by talking a photograph of his ass thus proving to Hollywood and his loyal fans that he has an ass. High speed car chases ensue with Willem Dafoe on a bicycle with a handycam trying to photograph his ass. At a McDonalds drive through Willem Dafoe appears at the window saying 'Here's your fries, would you live a PHOTO OF YOUR ASS WITH THAT!?'. Brendan Fraser smashes through the McDonalds causing a lot of human damage (but it's okay since he's the protagonist). : "Eventually Brendan Fraser crashes and starts jumping from roof to roof on top of cars. At one point he high-fives Danny DeVito hanging from lamp post. Mark Wahlberg says 'Quick! Jump on my back!' which Brendan Fraser does and digs into his ribs. After objection from Mark Wahlberg, he throws Brendan Fraser off and he falls into the famous New York Swamp. He crawls out and grabs hold of what he thinks is a tree branch which is actually Willem Dafoe's leg. Brendan Fraiser admits to his fate, with Debra Messing screaming in the background, Brendan Frasier drops his pants and Y-fronts, bends over pulls his cheeks apart and tells Willem Dafoe to look in for a closer look. Willem Dafoe bends over and looks right into the hole of it. Just then, a horse flies out of Brendan Fraser's ass, with horse noises or James Earl Jones' voice saying 'Fuck off' 'kicking Willem Dafoe out of a building and footage of Alan Rickman falling out of building with Willem Dafoe saying 'You haven't seen the last of me and my camera that's going to photograph your ass'. He falls into a truck filled with asses as Willem Dafoe says 'Asses! Asses! The Irony!' and the truck passes a sign saying '5000 miles to never coming back again' and Brendan Frasier says 'Ass not very likely photograph of it' 'Hey Benny! Looks like you're on the wrong side of the river!' and then the credits roll." - Jim Sterling A Horse Named Keanu (Podtoid 213: A Man-Horse Pooping Condoms - 2012-08-08) : "Willem Dafoe plays a farmer called Farmer Animals. There is a big reveal of the world's biggest farm with cows, sheep and waterslides with ducks. Every year, Farmer Animals selects one of his animals to compete in the world's best animal competition. How he tops his prior victories is unknown to him until a horse gives birth on Christmas Eve to a horse, played by Keanu Reeves which Willem Dafoe selects to be his best animal. Willem Dafoe then looks at the camera shakes his tounge and says 'HEY KIDS! WANNA DIE!?' for fifteen minutes. He opens his mouth and other human fingers appear inside and open his mouth, covering the whole screen. Then using stop motion, Willem Dafoe comes out of his throat saying 'HEY KIDS! WANNA DIE SCREAMING!?' Bells play with the sounds of a baby screaming and Willem Dafoe toiling in the fields. The horse in the background is stomping in the mud saying 'Horrrrse'. : "The rival farmer, Sludgeworth Q. Capitalism, played by Danny DeVito, who says 'Hey Willem Dafoe, I'm Sludgeworth the Framer I'm an evil Capitalist and I like jerking off into piles of money. And I'm going to win the best animal of America with my animal. Feast your eyes!'. Willem Dafoe says 'I don't think you'll beat me, I got a Horse Named Keanu!'. Then Danny DeVito says 'Take a look at what I've got, a pig named Vin Diesel!' then Vin Diesel comes in with a G-string going 'Ouuurrgh, riddick riddick.' and Willem Dafoe comments on it not being very impressive and Danny DeVito demonstrates with Vin Diesel getting on his hind legs and starts rubbing his own chest and two steams of milk spray from his nipples and Willem Dafoe one-ups him by getting on Keanu and then Keanu gets a massive erection, sticking into the ground and lifts Keanu and Willem Dafoe into the air. Willem Dafoe says 'Just to be sure, that is his penis' while taking off his coyboy hat going 'Yeehaw' and they get pushed into the atmosphere with Danny DeVito saying 'Well I never. I also know that's his penis'. Willem Dafoe go towards the sun whis he says 'Time to say hello to the sun! Vote Democrat'. They start burning and Willem Dafoe says 'HEY KIDS! I'LL SKULLFUCK YOUR MOTHER IN HELL!' and then he burns into ash. It fades to black with '15 years later' with Danny DeVito saying 'I honor my friend, who truely did have the best animal' to the audience of dogs as he puts a medal into Willem Dafoe's chest." - Jim Sterling Bayonetta: The Movie (Podtoid 219: You're Bayonetta, But I've Got Hemorrhoids - 2012-09-19) "Willem Dafoe stars as Bayonetta, the titular character, the sexy witch who's outfit is made of his own hair that comes out of his anus and mouth. He joins up with Danny DeVito who probably has cancer or something serious like that. Eventually there's poo everywhere and Hugo Weaving eats Cheesecake." - Jim Sterling 101 Dalmatians (Podtoid 222: Weird Hairless Chicken-Babies - 2012-10-11) "Two dalmatians, played by Danny DeVito and Barbara Streisand, give birth to one-hundred and one Willem Dafoe dalmatians. The owners, Brendan Fraser and Weird Al Yankovic, must sell them to Cruellem Dafoe, who plans to use the puppies' asses to make a Dalmatian ass-coat." Blue Eye in the Brown Eye (Podtoid 229: Murderous Techno-Snail Hybrids - 2012-11-29)'' '' '' "A crooked lawyer played by Brendan Fraser discovers a magical eye living inside his anus, played by Willem Dafoe. The possesses the ability to speak and predict the deaths of all those who gaze upon it, as Fraser and his celebrity friends, including Danny DeVito and Steve Buscemi, begin to understand as they are picked off one by one. Eventually Fraser realises the power of the eye, but in doing so fulfils the curse of the 'Ass Eye Lawyer's Ass Eye" and Willem Dafoe cosplaying as Rita Repulsa from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers emerges from Fraser's gaping chungus hole. With the curse lifted, Dafoe decides to conquer Earth, which is seen floating in the sky, the movie ends on this twist and a slow version of 'Go Go, Power Rangers' is played over the credit sequence." ''- Jim Sterling The Wrong Santa (Podtoid 232: The Christmas Nightmare Fluid Special - 2012-12-20) Not to be confused with the upcoming Dafoe epic, Dafoe Steals Christmas 2: Bad Santa 2, The Wrong Santa is a film where Willem Dafoe hangs upside down in a straight jacket and screams at the merrymakers of the household. Meanwhile, terrified children exclaim, "It's the wrong Santa! It's the wrong Santa!" Image Gallery: Bayonetta Poster.jpg|Based on "Bayonetta: The Movie" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson 61934-241394-ParanormalActivity64jpg-620x.jpg|Based on Conrad Zimmerman's C64 Ghost - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson 61934-241033-TheWrongSantajpg-620x.jpg|Based on "The Wrong Santa" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Horse Named Keanu.jpg|Based on "A Horse Named Keanu" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Ill Photograph Your Ass.png|Based on "I'll Photograph Your Ass" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson The Party Banner.jpg|Based on "The Party Flower" - Unused Titlecard by Tobbii Karlsson I Sing a Song of Spiders.jpg|Based on "I Sing a Song of Spiders" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Muddy Buddies.png|Based on "Muddy Buddies" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Diablo.jpg|Based on "Diablo" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Error 37.jpg|Based on the Error #37 Controversy - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson The Taste of Crime.jpg|Based on "The Taste of Crime" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson PatchAdams2.jpg|Based on "Patch Adams Two: Is it Pedophilia or not?" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson World War fun.jpg|Based on "World War FUN" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Zapped 3.jpg|Based on "Zapped 3" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Escape from Dafoe.jpg|Based on Willem DaFoe's "Escape from New York" Remake - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson look whos talking 4.jpg|Based on "Look Who's Talking IV: Baby's Day Out to Hell in 3D" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Distric DaFoe.jpg|Based on "Being John Malkovich II: District DaFoe" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Double Brothers.jpg|Based on "Double Brothers" - Poster by Tobbii Karlsson Katawa DouFou.jpg|That time Willem Dafoe was a burned school-girl in Japan. Category:Jim Sterling's Impressions Category:Podtoid Creatures Category:Motion Pictures